Twinkle Toes
by Xxx Kim Young Mi xxX
Summary: The café is closed following the end of Project Mew Mew and everyone had moved on with life on different paths. But when Deep Blue is back (or is he..?) it's time for action again, and this time, no one's complaining! They all miss each other and it's never too late to give the aliens a second chance to stay on Earth... [FOCUS ON ALL CHARACTERS]
1. In Every Rich Girl's Mind (Minto)

**I really need to improve on my titles..**

**Chapter 1: In Every Rich Girl's Mind...**

Minto drearily sat opposite her vanity and sighed as she watched the first snowflakes of winter sprinkle randomly across the yard. Her long grown hair, jet black with a tinge of deep blue, skirted around her shoulders with a little dampness still left after her evening bath.

Aizawa was clearly not a messy girl; always neat and tidy, spectacular hygiene and was never seen with a crease on her dress in all her life. But her room however, stated quite the opposite.

Good riddance her grandmother was having a short nap after a long cold day in her own bedroom down stairs. And oddly enough, the fifty or so maids and menservants had not bothered her in nearly three hours.

An untidy room was not what she'd want them to see.

Textbooks of French, English, Korean and Chinese were sprawled in a perfect circle surrounding her comfy but messy bed. Sheets of advanced mathematic problems were left in piles all over the place, and a big fat ink stain had somehow found its way to splat and mark her mistake on the floor.

Minto looked away from the snow and the free world outside where squirrels and birds were most likely hibernating. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, her fingers felt their way to the silver hairbrush laid on one corner of the flat white surface.

She held the hairbrush close to her chest but with it still touching the vanity table, both hands embracing the handle which was beginning to wear down from its frequent use. Thin silky threads woven in and out of the spokes of the brush proved that point.

Minto was much older now. By the time she had grown fifteen, her gorgeous blue-black hair had already reached her hips and it was to continue to grow that way until she could just about sit on it. Her body had begun its transformation into a woman, light curves present around her bosom and hips.

You could never be too old to wear the pyjamas you once had at eleven years of age, but that's what she did. Her favourite white silk gown had fit on her if it weren't for the frilled ends to now reach the very top of her thighs, so close to revealing her black lace underwear – though her brother wouldn't be too pleased.

Speaking of brothers, Seiji had now fully grown into a man. Twenty and engaged to a woman so beautiful it made Minto almost jealous, he had the marvellous job of a well-paid lawyer. Grands of money he earns every week, and it was vowed that his younger sister would always get a fifth of the family share.

Almost four thousand yen worth of pocket money every week... that made Minto rich enough to buy a new Porsche five-seater every month.

But she had not reached the legal driving age so a car was not necessary; shopping with an acquaintance or alone, that's all she could pretty much do but save.

Despite the stubborn rich girl with a stingy heart she used to be, Minto had magically changed into a mature warm-hearted person. It was never to be revealed, not to anyone not even her parents, that most of the cash in her hands were... well, sent off to be used in a better place. To people who would use it much better than she did.

The fifteen year old had the heart to donate large sums of her brother's untouched money to charity, in secret.

Yes, she had changed in so many ways.

And charity was not the only activity she happily took part in. Minto adorned her school and devoted her whole life to every subject she were taught. From languages to science, culture studies and literature, Minto excelled in everything and was just about right to be literally crowned queen of the school.

Popularity rates did not weave into her mind the same way it did to others. She was praised and loved for her honesty and great manners, and although she wasn't quite the person to talk or socialise with others, people were always eager to make friends with her.

Minto had a perfect life: wealth, power, brains and good looks. So what could be the true reasoning behind her saddened expression on the mirror which replicated her face right now..?

The Mews.

Ever since the end of the heart-renching battle between the Mews and the aliens, all means and connections with Project Mew Mew had been shut down with not a single trace left.

It has been a heart-breaking long year for Minto. She had never seen the four girls who gave her a reason to laugh and live and love... Even after knowing their addresses, it had never came across her mind nor her level of courage to walk along their streets and knock by their doors.

And what happens if they didn't recognise her..?

Minto had indeed grown up, in mentality, height and physique. The girl she had been at twelve years old and the girl she was now was like two different people from the opposite ends of the world. You couldn't even begin to list the changes she had experienced in a matter of thirty six months.

Her beautiful long black hair had been dried and brushed to a neat plausible shine and Minto set down the same silver hairbrush she had since she was ten back on the vanity again.

The clear mirror image of her great perfection had disappeared as she rose from her typical cushioned four-legged stool to make herself towards the knock at the door.

"Yes, Mrs Hano..?" She leaned over the aged woman dressed in expensive frills and ironed aprons, impressive how the once-short girl had reached the height of her peers. The door to her room had been opened by exactly sixteen inches; hopefully the careful maid would not take a peak into her mess of a room – not that she practically could with a taller Minto in the way.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. I hear it's an authentic Thai cuisine tonight."

"That's great. Thank you for stopping by..." Minto smiled with her lower half of her body hidden away behind the door. It'd have to be a silk bath gown or a change of clothes if she wanted to go down the stairs. No telling how much trouble and devastation would lead from her extremely short night wear...

"I'll be on my way in five minutes, Mrs Hano."

The door was slowly shut after the one in fifty servants had left the quarters of her wing of the mansion, leaving her in a downright mess and heap of clutter.

If only there was a lock on her bedroom door which she could gain advantage of when she weren't present in her room...

"I need a lock." Minto quietly whispered her thoughts aloud, hoping with fingers crossed that no male would come around to knock on her door. "No girl can trust her possessions in the safekeeping of her workers... and nobody can ever, _ever_, see this mess."

** This story will basically focus on ****all**** characters and, as the cheesy title suggests, it will be focused a little more on Minto than the others. I just chose her because... well, I never give her much attention. And it's always been KxI stories with me (on old account) so I figured a change would be nice. **

** Reviews are appreciated. **

**Next: Kisshu + Taruto**


	2. The First Adventurers (Kisshu & Taruto)

**Chapter 2: The First Adventurers**

Chipped thorny ends of the evergreen forestry scratched against his bare knees, and Kisshu did not like it.

"You know what's the _one_ thing I hate about hiking in the woods?" His voice was accompanied by the crunching of crisp dead leaves beneath his every step.

His emerald green hair, longer and slick-straight, soft as always and still in the traditional hairstyle of two bands either side of his head, blended in perfectly with the scene.

"Me."

His younger brother was behind him the whole way.

"Well, yeah there's that.." Kisshu honestly admitted and had no idea of the frown which appeared on Taruto's face.

"But I just can't stand the fact that we have to come _all the way out here_ to pick berries." He almost tripped over an unnoticed large twig, which fuelled his embarrassment even further. "..LIKE GIRLS!"

It had only been thirty five minutes since they've started their expedition in hunting for wild berries. And during the first five minutes, Kisshu had already bruised and bled, as well as tripped and badly grazed his palms.

Taruto had still not a single trace of dirt on his paws. He was clean. And he enjoyed this.

"I quite like it, actually." He stated matter-of-factly as Kisshu continued to lead the way. Or what he pretended to know was the way.

His curious hazel eyes were wide and round with enjoyment bouncing from one hectic place to the next, yet serene with more maturity and control unlike Kisshu's weren't, who's eyes were more twitching to the task Pai had set for them.

Picking berries. Sure, it was as easy as climbing up a ladder of four steps.

But to Kisshu, he couldn't even make it up one before he grazed his arms or accidently stepped on something sharp and prickly.

"So you're saying you'd like a red cape and a pretty basket, for your birthday?" Kisshu questioned hysterically, half-laughing but not quite with the humour you would expect.

"Why not."

The little boy's answer startled his brother, who suddenly stopped midway in their hiking, making Taruto almost run into him.

Kisshu eyed his brother with an 'are you joking' look. "Seriously. I wonder how you can even be related to Pai sometimes."

Without another word between the two, they continued watching their step and carefully sneaked further into the woods.

The woods were not owned by anyone, meaning Taruto and Kisshu had no problem being swallowed up by the leaves and trees to search for the ingredients needed for Pai's so-called 'experiments'.

Taruto intently watched the wildlife around them buzzing with secret magnificent energy.

Since the revival of their planet, which no one in recorded history had managed to discover it all, there were more than a million different places that had never been approached and the woods they were in now was one of them.

They literally had the place all to themselves. Well, apart from the undiscovered creatures which lurked around the paths surrounding them which they knew not of.

Actually, there were no 'paths' because Kisshu and Taruto were probably the first ones to breech into the mysterious woods.

"Hey, come here" Kisshu called from a scatter of lively bushes with very lively contents.

Taruto turned away from the magical scenery which he grew to love in short time to see what Kisshu wanted to show him.

"What are those?" Taruto stepped closer to his friend and gasped at the beautiful stock of colourful juicy berries in front of him.

They were extraordinary, bright blue in colour. It made him want to live here.

"I've never seen them before." They were clearly not blueberries, or any Earth fruit of sorts.

"Neither have I" Kisshu said as he grabbed for a whole handful of berries bunched cutely together and snatched them away from the bush.

He turned around to Taruto, a sly smile on his handsome face as he felt the gooey soft texture of the fruit. If anything, he wasn't going to be the one testing it.

"You... wanna try some?"

"Are they safe to eat?" Taruto peered closer at the fruit, noticing how visibly transparent the blue skin of the berries were with which tiny little black seeds could be seen floating around inside. "They don't look it."

He looked at Kisshu for an answer, who scoffed "I just said I've never seen them either, too."

"Then I won't eat them!" Taruto loudly resolved and folded his arms in a huff, knowing the sneaky game his older brother was trying to play on him. _I'm not going to die just so you get to live_, he thought.

The prejudiced alien sighed at his failure and decided it'd be best if they left the woods and head for home. Maybe Pai wouldn't care what the heck that they brought and just try them for himself. That mad scientist.

"Well, it's getting dark and I think we've enough damn berries to live on for a month." Kisshu popped the large handful of berries into the satchel which Taruto did not mind carrying for him. He noticed Taruto had been collecting other things as he buckled the bag up again.

"Let's go."

**I'm happy to have gotten 22 readers on the first chapter(!) and I don't mind if you decide not to review, because I'm happy that you've still read this far. So thanks for reading! **

**Until next time!**

**_Next ch: Ichigo_**


End file.
